


A Ninja's Limits

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagero is guarding Corrin, as she so often does, but gets a little more than she bargains for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ninja's Limits

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a commission! I hope the purchaser enjoys it, especially since it's the first commission I've taken on.

Kagero perched atop a building within the walls of Corrin's Castle, watching and protecting the prince as she so often did. Despite assurances that the castle was the safest place Corrin could be, the ninja believed that he could be in danger at any time. Even though the castle was in the deeprealms, and he was surrounded by his friends and family, he was in danger. It would only take a moment's lapse for an assassin's blade to strike true, or a marksman's missile to find him.

So Kagero watched. So far, nothing had needed her attention. Corrin had always been safe. But any time Kagero considered lowering her guard, or even reducing her shifts, she could only think of how badly it would hurt Prince Ryoma and the army as a whole if anything were to happen to Corrin. Prince Corrin had united two warring nations to fight for one cause, and if he were to fall, would that alliance fall as well? 

When peace was so close, nearly tangible instead of a hopeless idea, how could she let it be risked? 

"Kagero?" Corrin's voice called up to her, as he noticed her for the first time that evening. 

"Yes, milord?" she answered, with her typical formality.

"We've talked about this before, you don't have to guard me all the time." he said.

"You know my reasonings, milord." the ninja replied, thinking back to the countless ties she had done this in the past.

"Yes, and I understand them, but don't you have things you want to do?"

"I want you to stay safe." she said, with a tone suggesting she had nothing more to say. Corrin shrugged, and sighed as he continued his rounds of the castle courtyard. The young prince always enjoyed wandering around the castle, doing this or that, and speaking with the many people who had joined him. It was remarkable how quickly he seemed to form rapport with his soldiers, becoming fast friends with almost all of them. The most suprising of friendships was the one he had developed with Saizo. As Ryoma's other retainer, Saizo, too had been observing and watching Corrin, but it had been out of distrust. But even he began to trust and respect Corrin, after he had observed him for a brief time. Kagero couldn't help but count the prince among her friends as well.

But lately, she often wondered. She justified her near-constant vigil using the army's morale, and her duties as a retainer to Ryoma, knowing that losing Corrin would have catastrophic effects on both. But could there be more? Could, in her observations of the prince, she have gotten closer to him? She had definitely gained respect for him, seeing the way he always had a friendly word for his comrades, and would always stop to help any of them that needed him. And if anyone wanted to join their ranks? He would accept them with hardly any questions asked. 

Whatever her feelings might be, they served to make her desire to protect him even stronger. Constantly, she found herself pushing her limits to continue guarding him. She took breaks when she had to, of course, but they were few and far between, and she would only take them when she was absolutely certain the prince was safe. She had already had several close calls due to her determination, with her desperate for relief from a full bladder, straining the limits of her endurance just to make sure he was safe. As the ninja felt a slight pressure begin to form in her abdomen, she wondered if tonight would be another night like that, or if she would have a chance to relieve herself any time soon.

As Corrin continued his rounds, greeting a comrade here, buying new armaments for the group there, even stopping by the mess hall for a meal, it seemed Kagero would never get a break. While all of these areas should be relatively safe, and many would argue the entire castle was safe due to its location in the deeprealms, Kagero could never feel that the prince was wholly safe. Though the bulk of the army was trustworthy, there were the rank and file soldiers and former prisoners who had joined them that made Kagero cautious. But as she felt the discomfort of her rapidly filling bladder, the pressure not yet painful, she wished she could throw caution to the wind, and leave Corrin for just a moment, so that she might relieve herself.

Yet, as it always did, her mind turned to the possibilities if he were unguarded. Though no one expected her to guard the prince, and it was not one of her stated duties, she wouldn't be able to bear it if he were harmed or even killed because she wasn't able to resist her own needs. How could she ever explain such an event to Ryoma, or to her own comrades in the army? And how badly would it reflect on her family's honor?

Regardless, she was worrying over nothing. She was nowhere near her limit, and she was sure she would have an opportunity before then. If Corrin would return to his own quarters, she could be certain enough of his safety to risk a short break. 

~X~

The evening dragged on into night, and Corrin had still not made any move towards his quarters. Usually, he would retire there to plan the next war council before it grew too late, but it seemed he would not be doing much planning, as he continued visiting his friends and conversing with anyone he came across.

Meanwhile, Kagero stuck to the shadows, and to rooftops, remaining out of sight and out of mind. One thing she could not get out of her mind, however, was the pressure of her full bladder. She knew that if she didn't piss soon, she'd be really pushing herself, and it would likely begin to grow painful.

As if on cue, she felt a twinge of pain in her bladder. It came at a bad time, as Corrin had just begin moving once more, and the effort of keeping up, while remaining hidden, and controlling her bladder was difficult. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle with her experience and training, but it was a strain against her limits. While this was not the first time Kagero had to hold for a long period, with many of her missions and much of her training requiring it, but this was quickly becoming her worst time.

But she breathed a sigh of relief, as she realized Corrin was finally heading towards his quarters. It wouldn’t be long before he was safe enough for her to risk a short break, and she could relieve herself before things got worse. It would only be a few more moments before the prince reached safety, and then she would be safe as well. There was only one more building between them and Corrin’s quarters, and once they had passed it, it was a straight shot.

Then, Corrin stopped. He had reached the entrance of the last building on their path, and instead of walking past, turned to go inside. It was difficult for Kagero to keep from groaning audibly. The hot springs were the closest building to his room, and it appeared Corrin had deemed the day stressful enough to demand a soak before he retired. Ordinarily, such a luxury wouldn’t bother Kagero in the slightest, the entire army enjoyed the hot springs, after all. But it was much too open, with no clear escape routes. And Corrin would disarm himself while enjoying the water. There was no way she could abandon her guard while he was within the spring, but the thought of being so close to a spring full of hot water was practically unbearable.

From outside of the spring, she found she could just barely make out the sound of the water, especially when Corrin or any of the other troops using it moved. And the sound was torture. Her bladder had already felt incredibly full, but now, Kagero found she couldn’t help herself from crossing and uncrossing her legs, and forcing a hand between her legs, doing whatever she could to offer some small relief. She prayed that Corrin wouldn’t be much longer, because the ninja did not think she could last much longer under these conditions. 

Finally, she heard the unmistakable splash of someone rising from the water. The splashing and dripping as they moved only made her problem worse, but she knew it could mean she was that much closer to relief. Just as she uncrossed her legs in preparation to move, she felt a sudden, severe rush of desperation from her stressed bladder. Despite her best efforts, it was enough to overpower her. She whimpered quietly as she felt a small spurt of piss escape her. Before it turned into a full fledged torrent, she was able to stop it, and felt it go no further than her underwear. She breathed a sigh of relief, both because it would be unnoticeable, and also because she saw Corrin exit the hot spring, now heading straight for his room.

She followed behind him, concealed in shadow, determined to go just a little bit further and see him safely home before she saw to her relief. She was so distracted by the unbearable pressure in her bladder that she failed to notice the two shadows heading them off, until they stood in front of Corrin, blocking his path. Immediately, she shifted into an attack stance. The potential threat to the prince drove all other thoughts and feelings aside, as Kagero’s years of training leapt to the fore. She was prepared to strike at a second’s notice, but waited and listened to see what exactly was going on.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Prince Corrin.” one of the men said. “We’ve been waiting for you here for an awfully long time.”

“I...recognize you.” Corrin said, though Kagero had been unable to place the two soldiers yet, though they wore Nohrian garb. “You’re the men we captured in the last battle. We were able to persuade you to join us. Did you have something you wanted to speak with me about? You didn’t have to wait here, I-”

“Gods, would you shut up?” the other man interrupted. “Garon’s paying us to kill you, not listen to your mewling.” Kagero saw Corrin’s hand move to the Yato’s hilt, and though he was a capable fighter, she knew two on one would be a hard fight for him. 

“Garon...sent you to kill me?” Corrin asked, surprised that Garon still had soldiers loyal enough to take such risks, when the war had driven him nearly insane. 

“Aye, and he’s paying us handsomely for it, too.” the first man said, as both of the assassin’s drew their weapons. “Now do us a favor and d-” suddenly, a shuriken struck the man. With a grunt, he slumped to the ground, clutching at the blade in his side. 

Before the other assassin could react with anything more than a suprised cry, Corrin saw a blur rush toward him, and he too fell to the ground. Then Kagero stood before him, as if she appeared from nowhere. It was not the first time Corrin had witnessed the ninja’s impressive speed and agility, but it never failed to impress, especially when it was used to save his life like that. 

“Kagero! Thank you, I really should have expected that. I’m never sure when you’re watching, but I’m glad you stuck around this long.” Corrin said, smiling warmly at the ninja who had saved his life. Kagero heard his words, and was glad she had been determined enough to stick with the prince this long. But she had reached her limit. It was taking every ounce of her strength and her focus to keep from losing control of her bladder, and as she stood with her legs crossed and her hand forced between them, she knew it would be a losing battle. “Are you alright?” Corrin asked, but even if Kagero could have spared enough attention to answer, there would have been nothing he could do. 

A sudden twinge of pain was the end. Before she could remove her hand from between her legs, her piss began to rush out of her. She was unable to suppress a moan, as the pleasure of relief after so much pressure was incredible. Realization slowly struck Corrin, as he watched the dark patch spread across the fabric she had pressed into her crotch, and as he heard the piss splatter against the ground. Even in the dark of night, he could see the blush that covered her face, as the ninja pissed herself. 

After what felt like an eternity, but could only have been a moment, Kagero’s bladder was finally empty. She stood upright again, and said; “If that is all you require, milord, I would like to be excused.” The blush on her face had not lessened at all, and had in fact grown much more severe. It was obvious she was trying to act like nothing had happened, and would like to simply leave, so that she could clean herself up before anyone noticed. 

But Corrin wouldn’t have it. “No, Kagero. You just saved my life!”

“But, milord. I...I pissed myself.” Kagero said, unable to look him in the eyes as she did. “If anyone were to know, and I were to be seen with you, we would both be dishonored.”

Corrin grabbed hold of her chin, gently, and turned her face towards him. She expected him to speak, and was taken by surprise as he planted a kiss on her lips. “I don’t care, Kagero.” he said, as he pulled back. “You saved my life. I doubt I could have fought off both of those assassin’s on my own, yet you took them down with no trouble, even given your circumstances. The only reason you were even in such a situation is because you refused to leave me unguarded, even once you were well beyond your limits.”

“...you have a point. Still, I don’t want anyone to see me like this. It would be best if I...” she started, but Corrin put one arm around her shoulders, and began walking her towards his room.

“It would be best if you waited in my quarters. I can run and get you a change of clothes while you clean up, and no one will be the wiser.” he interrupted, opening the door for her. 

“What if you are attacked again?” she asked.

“Come on, two assassination attempts in one night? You were right to guard me this much, it would seem, but I really don’t think that’s something to worry about. I’ll be right back, I promise.” Corrin said, turning to leave. Before he could, however, Kagero placed one hand on the back of his head, and pulled him into a kiss of her own.

This kiss was longer, and more passionate, as Kagero had finally pinned down her suspicions. In guarding the prince, she had fallen in love with him. “You had better.” she said, with a smile, and a blush that seemed like it would never fade. “I think we have a lot to talk about.”

Corrin grinned, and replied “Yes, I think we do too.”, before he turned to leave.


End file.
